


Extra Treatment

by Synesthesia_Demon



Category: Game Grumps, Steam Train
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Tickling, lots of tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthesia_Demon/pseuds/Synesthesia_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ton of tickles for the Grumps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Treatment

"Danny..."

  
 _He slapped the rear of his honey-coloured unicorn, and it galloped across-_

  
"Danny..."

 

_-basking in the bright spotlight as his fingers ran along the strings on his-_

 

"Danny?"

 

_-pair of black lacy panties that landed at his feet-_

 

"Wake up, Danny!"

 

Dan's eyes opened with a start. "M'awake!" he slurred, squirming to a sitting position and squinting blearily at Ross. "What's wrong? Is there a fire?"

 

"It's almost noon, you should be awake."

 

"S' my day off, go away." He slumped into his bed, tossing a blanket over his head. A large tuft of his wild hair stuck out from underneath, and Ross giggled.

 

"All I can see is your troll doll hair under there!" he snickered. "Seriously, though, up up up! It's not good for you to sleep so much!"

 

"Mmmmrgh," grumbled Dan.

 

"I can make you get up, you know."

 

Dan lowered the blankets a little and fixed Ross with a glare. "Yes, I know you can. Refrain from doing so."

 

"Hmm. You seem extra grumpy. I think that means you need extra treatment!"

 

"No, Ross, I do not need extra- _NO!"_ he cried as Ross climbed onto Dan's bed and clambered over him.

 

Ross pinned him with the blanket, and slid his hands under the hem of Dan's t-shirt. He squeezed him around the middle and grabbed up and down until Danny let out a squeal.

 

"Gotcha!" cried Ross triumphantly, scrabbling his fingers along Dan's belly. Dan fought to dodge the fierce tickles, but his blanket kept him from escaping. "Gotcha gotcha _gotcha gotcha gotchahaha!"_ He pushed his hands under Dan's arms and tickled him harder, laughing when Dan clamped his hands down and squirmed. Dan thrusted upward, but Ross had been expecting it long ago, and moved with him to keep him down in his bed. Dan's head tossed back and forth, and tilted backwards as he laughed with his mouth open wide and his eyes tightly shut. Ross wiggled one hand free and reached across Dan's torso. He grabbed his left rib and pulled his other hand free when Dan pulled away. Mustering up all his strength, he grabbed his wrist and lifted it over his head.

 

"No, n _o no no Ross pleeeheeheease!"_ whimpered Dan.

 

Ross was having none of it and used his free hand to tickle under Dan's exposed armpit, which pulled a squeal out of him.

 

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ahahaha no no nohoho please Ross, pleeheehease nohoho!"_ screeched Dan, thrusting and bucking and struggling to push his attacker away. Ross held on as long as he could, relishing the tears of laughter that formed in Dan's eyes and slid down his reddened cheeks. But one hard shove from Dan had him suddenly sprawled on the floor on his back. He sat up to see Danny scrambling under his blankets and curled up to protect himself.

 

Ross grinned wickedly. "You think you can stop me?"

 

"Don't tickle me anymore!" snapped Danny, though he was still giggling.

 

"Not a chance, you're still just so grumpy!" Ross pounced on him again, digging his fingers into the blanket and riding out another wave of squeaky bucking. He shoved the blanket up and slid himself to pin Dan down at the lower legs. He squeezed up along Dan's thighs, and Dan pulled his thighs apart to escape. Unfortunately for Dan, this caused his ankles to lock and him to be stuck with his exposed legs. Ross took full advantage.

 

"Gotcha gotcha _gotcha again!"_ He squeezed around and under Dan's knees and was met with shrieky giggles. Hs fingers spidered under his thighs and up to his bottom, and Dan whined.

 

" _Nnnnnngheeehehehee! ROSS OH GOD NO PLEEEEEEASE! STOP!"_

 

"Never!" he cackled, tickling behind his knees, "I'll never let you go!"

 

"What's going on here, Ross?"

 

Both Ross and Danny went wide-eyed and turned. Arin and Barry stood in the doorway, Arin with his arms crossed and Barry with his eyebrows raised.

 

"Uh. Uhm...I...Danny wouldn't get up _and I was just trying-to-wake-him-that's-all!"_ Ross' voice got increasingly higher and his words faster as Arin approached the two.

 

"Torturing Danny first thing in the morning? Shame on you." He _tsked_ , then sighed. "Though I do like your ambition, Ross. But still...you were being so _cruel._ "

 

"I- I was?" asked Ross nervously, as he backed himself away from Arin slowly.

 

"Barry, get him."

 

" _NO!"_ Ross leapt up and tried to run for the door but Barry had him pinned to the carpet in seconds. Soon the room was filled with the shrill cries and laughter of Ross begging Barry to let him loose.

 

Arin approached Danny slowly. "Did Ross torture you, Danny?"

 

Danny swallowed. "A bit, yes."

 

"Aww, poor Danny. Where did he tickle you?" Arin reached his hands to touch Dan's side. "Here?"

Dan tried not to flinch, but still giggled. "Yeah, there. "

 

_"NOT THERE, BARRY NOOOOHOHOHO!"_

 

"Here?" He touched Dan's ribs, and got the same reaction from the still-trembling man.

 

_"AAAHAHAHA! STOP, PLEASE!"_

 

"What about here? Did he tickle you...here?" He grabbed Dan's toe, and Dan shook his head frantically. "No? Barry, stop."

 

Barry ceased, but pinned Ross to the floor by his shoulders.

 

"Ross, you missed the most ticklish part! What were you thinking?" he tutted again. "Barry, reach into your left pocket. Pull out the pipe cleaners. Tickle his toes like crazy."

 

Barry turned back to Ross with a toothy grin as he pulled a lime-green cleaner from his pocket. He quickly flipped Ross onto his belly and sat on him. He grabbed his right ankle and threaded the pipe cleaner between his pinky and fourth toe.

 

"As for you, Danny," said Arin, ignoring the high-pitched moans and cries that were coming from behind him, "Ross missed the most important part of you when he was being so mean to you, and you should be glad he did! You could have been tortured by Ross!"

 

"Oh believe me, I'm so glad you came in when you did, man!" Dan ducked his head with a relieved, shaky laugh. "Seriously, I-" He caught sight of Arin and stopped.

 

Arin rolled the blue pipe cleaner between his fingers with a wicked look on his face.

 

"Are you now, Danny? Are you s _ure about that?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at synesthesiademon.tumblr.com for...well, not much. But I post here often enough nowadays!


End file.
